


Onion Legs

by Missy



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, cooking together, family recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Bobby, Connie and Bill make some of Bill's famous family barbecue sauce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applejackcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejackcat/gifts).



“Mister Dauterive,” Connie said, leaning carefully over the pot of barbecue sauce before stirring in several drops of hot sauce, “does the recipe need four drops or three?”

“Well,” Bill said, pulling a rack of ribs out of the smoker, “You can never have enough hot sauce – that’s what great grandma used to say. Then again she lost the skin off the roof of her mouth eating jalapenos one summer."

A long pause. The girl eyed the bottle and carefully set it aside. “I think I’ll stick with two,” Connie said.

“How’re those onion coming, Bobby?”

“They’re coming,” he groaned between stuffed jaws, a piece of bread clenched between his teeth.

“You’ll get your onion legs soon,” Bill said soothingly, and went back to stirring his beef fat.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
